Watch Your Back Chambers
by GordonLachance17
Summary: Chris did something after the search for Ray Brower that could never be forgiven by the Cobras. The Cobras are after him.
1. Chapter 1

"Shut up Chambers. Do you want me to kill you and all your little pathetic friends?" Ace Merrill held a knife to Chris' throat. Chris gulped. Ace had him in a tight grip by the shoulder.

Gordie, Teddy, and Vern were all standing against the outside of a Laundromat in Castle Rock. It was midnight on June 17, 1963.

"Why the hell do you still want to bother with us? You got nothing better to do than go around trying to bug the shit out of some kids that are younger than you?" Chris tried to sound menacing.

"Shut up Chambers before I decide to really slice your throat." He replied. Eyeball was of course leaning against the wall of the Laundromat, completely relaxed, seeming to enjoy this. None of the other Cobras were there and the street was completely empty. Not a sound could be heard.

Ace had come after Chris and the other guys because of what they had done just 3 years ago. This was payback for something awful that had happened. There had been a disappearance.

"Man, just let Chris go. Just leave us alone." Gordie said to Ace.

"Why the hell would I do that? You aren't getting away."

"Ok, well you can't exactly hold on to me like this all night so either kill me and get it over with or just let me go," Chris said.

Finally Ace gave up and decided to not kill Chris. It was a miracle he wasn't dead yet because of all the times he'd come close to being killed.

"Just watch your back Chambers," Ace hissed.

Teddy saluted in response to this which almost got Chris laughing.

The four guys left quickly to return to their homes.

"You know, I'm surprised that it's been three years, and they haven't come after me until now. What's that all about?" Chris wondered.

"They were waiting until the right time," Gordie answered.

"And what makes June 17th, 1963 at midnight the right time?"

"I don't know. Let's just try not to encounter them again. Who knows, they might actually kill you next time," said Gordie.

Chris nodded, "Yeah, that would be best.


	2. Chapter 2

Chris lay in his bed that night, nerves overwhelming him. What he had done could and would never be forgiven, especially by the Cobras. He swore that Eyeball was even ready to murder him at any given time.

It had all happened three years before on the 16th of September, 1960. School had started only 2 weeks previously and Chris was in the tree house with Gordie, Teddy, and Vern like always. He was smoking and playing cards, again dominating over the others. Gordie sat in his usual spot reading a murder magazine and Vern sat in the corner. Teddy was mumbling swear words as Chris beat him again. Chris reshuffled the cards and dealt them with a smirk on his face. All of a sudden a knocking came from beneath them.

"That's not the secret knock," Gordie belted out like always.

Chris froze and took the cigarette out of his mouth. "Wait who is it?" he whispered quietly. The rest of the guys froze at that question as well.

Teddy got up and looked out the small window. He gulped, "It's the Cobras."

"Shit, what do we do?" Chris worried. Then he stood up and walked down the ladder, the other guys in tow.

"Well hey girls, how's it going?" Eyeball asked sarcastically.

Chris wore a disgusted look on his face and Gordie looked mad. Vern stood like a scaredy- cat in the back and Teddy just wore his usual expression of craziness.

"Ok what do you guys want?" Chris asked, slightly annoyed.

"Oh nothing, we're just here to check out your little hide out," Ace sneered. "Oh yeah, I almost forgot, we are also here for pay back."

Eyeball laughed in the background.

"Alright, so what are you gonna do to us? Kill us? I don't see a gun." Chris said.

"Well, we were thinking about it," Ace smiled evilly.

"What do you think guys, should we kill them or leave the little wet ends alone?"

Chris looked disgusted. He obviously wanted to get this over with and not have the Cobras bother them anymore. After a few moments of Ace looking back and forth between his gang and Chris, Chris finally walked over to the tree house and disappeared for a few moments. When he came back he was holding his father's .45.

"Oh so are you planning on shooting us again?" Ace smirked.

"Only slightly," Chris replied. At the moment Charlie Hogan was in behind some of the other guys. To show how serious he was, Chris held up the gun and aimed at Charlie. The bullet went straight through his heart and he died in an instant.

That was the death of Charlie Hogan, the unforgivable incident.


	3. Chapter 3

Chris was still lying in his bed, his heart beating too quickly and loudly, he was worried someone could hear. The thought of what he had done in 1960 made him shiver. Charlie's body had crumpled immediately and he lay limp and dead on the ground, blood gushing out of him. After the death, Ace unexpectedly turned to Chris with a calm look and told him, "We're gonna get you for this." Those were the exact words that he had said in the Back Harlow Road just a few weeks beforehand. Chris tried to look menacing as he held the gun at his side, "Maybe you will and maybe you won't."

"Oh, we will," Ace glared back.

And with that he walked off with an awestruck Billy Tessio, Vince, and Eyeball Chambers. They didn't turn back to look at the dead body of Charlie Hogan which left the gang to deal with it themselves. Vern stepped back before anyone could tell him to rid of it. Gordie looked very reluctant and Teddy shook his head in a signal saying, "No way, I'm not getting rid of him." Chris finally sighed slightly and walked over to Charlie's bloodless body. He decided to put him in a stretcher and carry him into the woods.

"Wait what?" Gordie asked astounded.

"We have to dispose of him somehow," Chris said impatiently.

"But not like that. The police will be looking for him, and if they find him here in the woods…" Gordie stopped his sentence.

"Well I can't very well just carry him to the police station and say, "Hey, I just killed Charlie Hogan. Here's his dead body. You're welcome." I can't just do that. I don't want to go to jail."

Teddy sighed.

In the end the body was stuffed in the woods far away from the tree house. It was a miracle how the boys did it without being caught, but they did. For 3 years Chris wasn't caught. Even the Cobras didn't bother with him during that time. For those 3 years the police went looking for Charlie. It was just like the disappearance of Ray Brower. No one knew where he had gone. The Cobras hadn't bothered to turn in Chris to the police, probably because they wanted their own revenge.

On the night of June 17th, 1963, they almost got it.

Chris continued to let the memory haunt his mind. He knew that he wouldn't be getting out of this easily. The Cobras were devising a plan and he could feel it. Whenever Ace saw Chris somewhere around town, the look on his face said it all.

Chris thought back to the one night on the trip looking for Ray.

"I just wish I could go someplace where no body knows me."

This was exactly what he wished.

"I need to get out of here," he whispered to himself in bed.

What he didn't know was that his brother Eyeball was standing outside of his bedroom door as he said it. Now he knew that Chris was planning escape.


	4. Chapter 4

Eyeball decided to protect him. It was an instant decision that he didn't realize he would make. Chris was after all his brother and no matter how much he was supposed to despise him, he couldn't. He felt the need to be protective over him. Chris was one of the most disliked kids in Castle Rock. He always had been. Eyeball stood outside the door a few minutes more until he heard the gentile snoring of his brother. He softly walked away with the thought in his mind. He wasn't going to tell the Cobras that Chris was planning on leaving. He felt a responsibility and for once he wasn't going to say anything.

For the next few days Eyeball was silent. Ace became more and more suspicious as time went on and kept asking if something was up. Eyeball shook his head and his gulped down a beer. But it wasn't believable.

Chris told the other guys in the gang what he was planning. Gordie, being his best friend, didn't exactly jump at the idea. But Chris had to. He knew that if he stayed, someday, somehow he would end up dead and it probably wouldn't be very pleasant.

For a few more days in June, Chris stayed in Castle Rock. He was uncomfortable though and when the day came that he decided to run away, he realized he didn't know where to go. There were no places he felt at home. Castle Rock may have been a trap but so was the world. Surrounding the town were only fields and other towns were miles away. He would have to walk on his own for miles through the woods and across the train tracks to get anywhere. But that anywhere would still be a strange place, a place he wouldn't belong. He belonged no where. People wouldn't know him but he noticed that it wouldn't matter. He would be alone in the midst of people, not knowing what he was there for in life, what his purpose was. Maybe there was no purpose for him. Maybe it had all been a mistake.

But he headed out anyway. Castle Rock was a shit hole and he didn't belong there. Teddy, Vern, and Gordie all wanted to come along with him but he told them to stay.

"You guys shouldn't be dragged along with me. You guys don't deserve a friend like me," Chris said before he left.

Gordie was left without his best friend. He sat alone everyday in the tree house trying to write a story about the loss but nothing came to him. Teddy and Vern acted almost perfectly normal, but it was clear they missed him too. There were days when Gordie felt like following Chris, but he knew that he was long gone, on his own.

One day a call was made. Chris had died on his long journey. He hadn't realized that he was lying on the train tracks. He fell asleep and a freight came whistling. He was awoken by it just before everything went dark.

Eyeball had tried to protect him. He had still saved him in a way. He had saved him from a even more gruesome death that could have resulted. Eyeball just wished he could have told Chris he had cared about him.


End file.
